The use of nucleic acids has proved effective for altering the state of a cell. The introduction of deoxyribonucleic acid (DNA) or ribonucleic acid (RNA) into a cell can be used to up- or down-regulate the expression of particular genes in the cell, thereby, impacting one or more biochemical pathways. Of the nucleic acid-based technologies used to alter cell physiology, RNA interference (RNAi) is the general term given for regulating the expression of genes at the post-transcriptional level in diversified organisms. RNAi gene silencing can be accomplished using homologous short (21-23 bp) dsRNA fragments known as short interfering or “siRNA.” When a long dsRNA is introduced into a cell line, the cellular enzyme Dicer will cleave it into short interfering RNA (siRNA) molecules. This short interfering RNA molecule is now called the guided RNA. The guided RNA will guide the RNA-Induced-Silencing-Complex (RISC) to the homologous target mRNA. Once it forms a hybrid structure to the homologous mRNA sequence, the RISC will cleave the mRNA. As a result, protein that is encoded by the mRNA will no longer be produced, thereby causing the silencing of the gene. RNA interference refers to the process of sequence-specific post-transcriptional gene silencing in animals mediated by short interfering RNAs (siRNAs).